


The Demon With an Angel's Face

by Kdsexton



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdsexton/pseuds/Kdsexton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson. Brother, son, student, teacher, haunted? When Louis moves to Cheshire to be closer to his teaching job, he makes one mistake. His house. Haunted by a past life. He refused to leave, why? Only I know. This will be the first and only time the events are told.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Record: Harry, Edward, Milward, Styles.<br/>Age: Eighteen<br/>Date of birth: February 1st, 1994<br/>Time of Death: 2:55 A.M., February 1st 2011<br/>Cause of Death: Several stab wounds to the neck, stomach, and heart<br/>Incarcerated mother, Anne Cox, for murder of Harry Styles.<br/>Died in vain, Died for the way he was created. A pointless death. Harry’s sprit still wonders the halls of his abandoned, uninviting home. An angry soul, he was, a lonely soul he was. Anger only boils in his veins once an intruder enter HIS home. This ‘intruder’ will only pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
~Story Teller’s POV~

Louis drove slowly down a secluded road. Severely un-kept trees Surrounded the edges of the road, making it obvious how under-used this road was . Their sharp edges sometimes caught Louis’ car getting him even more agitated with this drive. His mother insisted on him taking a plane out here, but somehow he decided to refuse. He had no idea why he had refused now, this drive was far too tiring. The only thing that kept him going was the promise of a comfortable bed when he finally got there. Ah, yes a bed he could just sink into was an orgasmic thought to Louis at the moment.

He let out a rather obnoxious groan as thick fog began to surround his car making it even more difficult to see past the trees. He turned his brights on, helping very little. Leaning closer to the window he attempted seeing through the unrealistically thick fog. An unexpected crack of thunder caused his feet to slam down on the brakes.

“Damn it,” he muttered clutching his chest. Breathing heavily, he looked up and surprisingly saw his new home. It was quite large, a decent cream color, not to many windows-which at first made Louis uncomfortable-and more than enough rooms to fit just him. He didn’t know why he was attracted to such a large house for just one, but it didn’t stop him from buying it. He felt as if this house would be a new beginning. This was the new chapter of his life, it might as well be interesting.

Hesitantly, he got out of the car and stood in awe of his new home. He clenched his fists and looked back at his car. He had nothing with him-though he felt like he did-every thing was already moved in by his family. He did feel bad that his family moved him in with out his help, but they insisted that the fully furnished house should be a surprise for him. But he was never very keen on surprises. Ever since he was a child he’s hated them.

He began the short walk to the front porch, the grown grass rubbed against his covered legs. How long has it been since some lived here? He asked himself as he noticed the vines growing around the porch. He examined the steps closely before risking a step on them. They creaked under his weight, as he moved closer and closer to the door. Finally approaching the door he slowly moved for the knob. To say he was nervous would be an understatement, he felt like he was going to piss himself right then and there. As a gust of hot air rushed towards him-threating another strike of thunder-he opened the door and quickly shut it behind him.

A shock of cold air hit him-which was odd considering it was summer and it was boiling out side. He shivered and flipped the a switch to light the foyer. He examined his new surroundings carefully, but there wasn’t much for him to see in the foyer. At the moment he felt no need to explore the house. It was getting late and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed. He kicked off his shoes by the door and headed for the stairs-which were conveniently placed a few feet from the front door.

He began walking up the steep steps and was about halfway up when felt a cold touch to his shoulder. He let out a hushed gasp, turning around to see nothing there. He sighed, then chuckled quietly to himself because of his silly paranoia. It’s an old house, of course he’s going to be a little freaked out at first.

He finished the short journey up the step and looked around the empty hallway at the top of the stairs. It was so dark. He felt around for a light switch of some sort, but came to no avail. He sighed digging in his pocket for his lighter. Flicking it to life he questioned where his room could be. Third door on your right, he recalled the Salesman saying. As he made his way down the hall, he couldn’t help but examine the walls. Nothing of interest had really appeared until he passed a rather large painting right outside of his door. It was young man, about 17-18 years old. Louis wondered closer to the painting closely examining it. He had piercing green eyes that clearly showed pain, the perfect shade of brown; curly locks, pale white skin, and a nice dress shirt. Louis walked over to it slowly touching the features as if the boy was in the room with him.

The ‘skin’ of the portrait felt deathly cold. Louis looked up to the eyes of it which now appeared to be an angry glare. Confusion spread over Louis as he backed away slowly. “What are you doing?” A angry, husky voice whispered. Louis jumped and spun around to see nothing. His eyes searched the room frantically, but nothing appeared. A snap of thunder made jump back and slip on his own feet. His gripped his lighter as a dark laughter echoed through the house.

“Who’s there?” He yelled above the laughter. The sound continued getting closer and closer before disappearing right in front of Louis. He stood up quickly running over to his new bedroom, he shut the door quickly and made sure to lock it. Letting out heavy breaths, he turned around to his new room. The walls were a faded blue, cracks flowing down them; his bed sat right in the middle of the room, a dresser at the end of it. The duvet, was strangely, already messed up. Odd. Louis thought but shook it off already forgetting the events in the hall.

 

He let out a large yawn then stripped down to his boxers. He climbed into the new found warmth of the bed, and sighed contently as his thoughts turned off. Completely ignoring the figure forming at the end of his bed.

Harry slightly questioned why his plan hadn’t worked. Most would run screaming from something like that! Yet, the young man lay perfectly still in his bed, soft snores escaping his lips. He wondered over to the sleeping figure and kneeled down next to him. Curiously, he examined the lads features: strong cheek bones, slightly puffy lips, fluttering eyelids, and skin that looked almost golden in the moon’s light. He looked extremely feminine for an older lad, but Harry sort of shrugged it off.

He stood up, keeping his gaze attached to Louis’ face. He thought he should drink it up since it would be gone soon enough. This creature made a big mistake by entering his home, he preferred it empty. Just him. He didn’t need, nor want, anyone else intruding.

He clenched his fists and licked his lips, yes, he’ll be gone soon.

{a/n: Okay, I'm new to this website and I'm really used to the old website I'd post things on....I'm not sure if I'm doing this right, but eh, I'm winging it.}


	2. Chapter Two

Louis slowly opened his eyes seeing a bright figure standing in front of him. He shot up, clutching his blanket, looking around the room for any sign of the figure. He ran a shaky hand through his hand already questioning his own sanity. 'Good lord, what a shit night of sleep.' He thought with a groan flopping back onto his bed.

“Get the fuck up,” growled an invisible voice causing Louis to once again pop up from his spot.

“Oh fuck no,” he mumbled, yanking the covers off his body. He stumbled out of his bed and made his way over to an unpacked box across the room. 'One night and I’m already going insane.' Running his fingers through his messy hair he sighed. “Unpack or-” he thought out loud, then glanced at the door. He looked down at his wrinkled clothes and inwardly cringed. He was about to do something he hasn’t done since he was eight.

Wear the clothes he slept in.

He scurried out of the room, not even bothering to look for the bathroom—who needs to brush their teeth anyway? He grabbed his jacket and pulled his keys out of his pocket. What’s the point in staying in this house when there isn’t any food?

The trip to the car and driving to some café in town was a complete blur to Louis. He had so much and so little on his mind that he didn’t really think about where he was going. He just didn’t want to be in that house anymore. An epiphany hit him as he realized nothing about that house was actually appealing, except that it was close to his job and well hidden. In fact it was the first house he saw and he just immediately said yes to it. It was much too big for him, didn’t have the modern styling he had always had a taste for, and being completely honest it smelt like old farts and dust. “What in God’s name made me pick that dumb place.” He murmured.

Someone cleared their throat and Louis looked up with wide eyes and tightly closed lips. He had been think about that house for so long that he hadn’t realized he was at the front of the line talking to himself. “Uh, can I help you sir?” A young man asked. Louis noticed how he looked slightly terrified of him, his big brown eyes were wide open and his lip was quivering a tad bit.

“Uh yeah,” Louis quickly ran his fingers through his hair and thought of something every coffee shop should have (since he was far too embarrassed to just look up at the menu). “A blue berry muffin? And Just a coffee.” The lad raised an eyebrow at him, all the fear in his eyes replaced with amusement.

“Sir, we don’t sell blueberry muffins here. But I can offer a chocolate chip, or a banana-nut, or-” Louis held up his hand.

“Quite finished? Yes I’ve made an idiot out of myself, you don’t need to help...um?”

“Liam,” He said with a little grin.

“Liam,” Louis liked the way that rolled off his tongue. “Well I’ll take that banana-nut muffin, and maybe you could get something like that if I get your number.”

Liam leaned against the counter with a flirtatious smile “I’m getting the impression it won’t be a muffin.” Louis winked at him, and got a little giggle in return. He paid for his breakfast (and got a number along with it) and went on his merry way.

Not wanting to go home he wandered around his new town while enjoying muffin. The town wasn’t too big, but it definitely wasn’t small. He was only at one little strip mall filled with a bunch of townie run stores. It wasn’t too crowed here, so he assumed there must be another shopping center with more popular stores near by.

Everyone here seemed to know each other well, and Louis wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Not many people were friendly in his home town. They preferred to keep to themselves rather than associate with neighbors. But here, he could her the little groups of shoppers and shop owns talking about him. Apparently since he’s new in town he’s cock-of-the-walk. The most interesting thing they’ve probably seen in forever.

Shrugging off the blatant stares he went for the last bite of his muffin, but stopped in his tracks when a photo in a store window caught his eye. The place looked old, he couldn’t even read sign it was so faded. He cocked his head to the side and move closer to the window. “What the-”

“Oi you! What are you doing so close to me store? You gonna buy something?” An older man burst from the door making Louis jump.

“Uh, y-yeah, that picture I suppose.” The man moved closer with a suspicious look. He leaned in very close to see the photograph closely.

“What ya want with that thing?”

“Well that’s my house-” the man cut off Louis by gripping his shoulder and looking him dead in the eye.

“Come with me,” And he started walking back inside without a look to see if Louis was following. To say he was confused would be an understatement. Who the hell was this dude, and why does he have a photograph of his house. The man poked his head out of the door and shouted “Leave that crap you call food out here.”

'Rude old man' yet Louis set down his coffee and ate the last bite of muffin, then walked into the store.


End file.
